Stuck in a Moment
by TasChiBandGirl
Summary: songfic to U2's opus "Stuck in a Moment". Can't really explain the plot. You hafta read to understand. Contains bit of Sorato, Taiora, and suggestive Kouyako. Rated R for swearing, violence, and Matt-bashing. R/R please


TasChiBandGirl: welp, here's a song fic for ya'll  
  
Tai: Oh no! Not one of these again. Please not to a boy band song!  
  
TasChiBandGirl: It's to the Backstreet Boys song  
  
Tai: *twitches*  
  
TasChiBandGirl: just kidding I'd never do that to you Tai! It's to U2's newest song "Stuck in a Moment"  
  
Sora: That song?!  
  
TasChiBandGirl: yes...taht song....oh yeah I dont own ya'll  
  
Sora: Well duh!  
  
TasChiBandGirl: contains...........................  
  
Tai: *thinks to self* please no Sorato please no Sorato  
  
TasChiBandGirl: well it begins Sorato but ends  
  
Taiora Tai and Sora: WHOO HOOO!!!  
  
Matt: Boo!  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Go to hell blondie!! *erases him*  
  
Cody: Neat trick...am I in this story?  
  
TasChiBandGirl: yes...yes you are. Okay, on with the ficcie...btw...songlyrics in boldened   
  
I'm not afraid    
  
Of anything in this world   
  
There's nothing you can throw at me   
  
That I haven't already heard   
  
Tai Kamiya was walking home one night. The night was rainy and Tai had no umbrella. He felt he could brave the storm. Nothing ever seemed to scare Tai. Everything seemed so old to him. Probably the bravest thing that he's ever done was from Christmas last year. He gave up the one he loved to his best friend. Sora Takenouchi. Even her name made Tai feel all sick.   
  
I'm just trying to find   
  
A decent melody   
  
A song that I can sing   
  
In my own company   
  
When he walked on, Tai began thinking to himself.  
  
'Why did Sora chooseMatt?' he thought 'Why him? Am I not good enough? I'd give you the world Sora if you'd only just let me be the one. You're all I need in this world Sora.You are the melody in my life! Why can't you see this?'. Just then, Tai saw a van by the curb of Sora's apartment building.  
  
'It looks like Matt's van. He'sprobably dropping off Sora' he thought.   
  
I never thought you were a fool   
  
But darling look at you   
  
You gotta stand up straight   
  
Carry your own weight   
  
These tears are going nowhere baby   
  
Just then, he heard some screams from the van. 'What the hell?' he thought.Then he heard yelling.  
  
"STOP IT MATT!!! STOP IT!!!!" she yelled.  
  
'SORA!!!' thought Tai as he began to open up the van. The van was locked. He began to pound the door. "LET HER GO MATT!!!" he yelled "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BEHURT!!!!".  
  
The van then opened and a fiery redheaded figure fell out. The van then sped off. The figure revealed, through the lights, to be Sora she was crying. Her eyes were blackened from Matt.   
  
"S-Sora....how long has this been going on for?" asked Tai   
  
"For a year or two. That's why I never called you or talked to you" said Sora "Matt didn't want me near you"   
  
"You gotta stand up for yourself. You don't deserve this treatment. Crying isn't gonna take you anywhere." said Tai   
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
  You've got stuck in a moment   
  
And now you can't get out of it  
  
"But, Tai...I love him" she said   
  
"Think about what you're saying. You're saying that you love someone whom only thinks of you as a possesion. That's all he thinks of you. I've seen you around him. You are always behind him and you never speak your mind. Geez! Talk about two steps back from feminism. You gotta stand up for yourself!"said Tai "You don't deserve to be beaten"   
  
Don't say that later will be better   
  
Now you're stuck in a moment   
  
And you can't get out of it   
  
"Tai...I can't tell him now. I gotta do it later" said Sora   
  
"You should do it now. Saying later being better is gonna just make thingsworse. You gotta do it now. I'm right behind you. You're my best friend" said Tai   
  
I will not forsake   
  
The colors that you bring   
  
The nights you filled with fireworks   
  
They left you with nothing   
  
"I-I am?" said Sora suprised "I thought Izzy was"   
  
"Nope. Izzy is a good friend but not my best. You were the one always there for me. You were the one whom talked me out of doing many things. You'vechanged me into who I am today." said Tai    
  
Sora was in tears when she heard this. She couldn't believe that Tai's best friend was her. She felt so loved.   
  
I am still enchanted   
  
By the light you brought to me   
  
I listen through your ears   
  
Through your eyes I can see   
  
"Actually, remember that Christmas? Ya know when you decided to ask out Matt? Well, I do still feel that same ways as I did that Christmas. Nothing has really changed about that" said Tai blushing "I can see why Matt seemed so appealing. He's a blonde! Everyone loves blondes!"   
  
"You....still do?" said Sora "Why am I such an idiot? Why did I chooseMatt. Tai...I-I love you too. I always have. Blind ambition got me to choose Matt. I'm so sorry for making you feel so bad for the year. I really do. Iwish I could make it up"     
  
Just then, Tai leaned in and gave Sora a kiss. Sora was shocked at first but then she kissed back. The moment felt so right for both of them. The two then pulled away.   
  
And you are such a fool  
  
To worry like you do   
  
I know it's tough   
  
And you can never get enough   
  
Of what you don't really need now  My, oh my   
  
"What am I gonna do? I'm still dating Matt! What if he hears about his?! How am I gonna tell him?! I'm gonna die! He's gonna kill me" said Sora crying again'   
  
"You worry too much Sora. Don't be so pessimistic. I know it's hard to notbe because of Matt but you don't hafta worry now. I'll be with you. Now com'on. Let's go see Matt" said Tai grabbing Sora's hand.   
  
You've got to get yourself together   
  
You've got stuck in a moment   
  
And you can't get out of it   
  
"Tai...are you sure?" she said worried   
  
"Yes. I'll tell him if you're scared enough. I don't care if he hits me.I've kicked his ass before...and I can do it again. He's an asshole you know. He's changed since his band broke up." said Tai   
  
Oh love, look at you now   
  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment   
  
And you can't get out of it   
  
"Thank you Tai. Thank you so much," said Sora "Without you, I wouldn't behere doing this."   
  
"Nobody deserves to be abused" said Tai "Even if I didn't know you, I'dstill do the same. It's just wrong to be abused"   
  
I was unconscious, half asleep   
  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep  
  
     
  
Sora and Tai were hand in hand until they reached Matt's house. Tai then knocked on the door. TK was the one whom answered the door.   
  
"Hi Sora and Tai. I'll go get Matt.....Sora, did he do that to you?" asked TK looking at Sora's blackened eye   
  
"Yes" said Sora   
  
"Oooh...boy! LEMME AT HIM!!!" said TK angrily "He's been a real asshole lately. He needs some Anger Management"    TK left the door to go get Matt. Tai looked deep into Sora's crimson redeyes. Though one eye was puffed up, she still looked beautiful to Tai.   
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Tai concerned   
  
"Yes. I hafta do this" said Sora   
  
I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall   
  
It's a long way down to nothing at all    
  
Matt then came to the door. He was very cranky.   
  
"What. You just ruined my sleep!" said Matt angrily   
  
"Matt! It's over!" said Sora "I can't take your beating! I'm leaving you!"   
  
"What?! You can't leave me! I'm Matt Ishida!! Everyone wants me!!" said Matt as he went to strike Sora in the face. Just the, Tai went in front ofher and took the hit.   
  
"Look Matt! You've been a real asshole lately! She's leaving you!Good-Bye!! Sayonara! Adios!!" said Tai "She doesn't deserve you!"   
  
"You!" said Matt "You were the one whom talked her into this!!! I'm gonnakill you!"     
  
Then Matt put his arms around Tai's neck making him choke. Tai's facewent from flesh-colored to purple looking. From behind, TK and Kari took two frying pans and hit Matt in the head. Tai then fell down unconcious. Cody and Yolei, whoms apartments were in the building, came to Tai's aide. Sora went to Tai's side.   
  
"TAI!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" she asked worried as Izzy came to the apartment. He was coming from Yolei's apartment   
  
"Yolei...why the hell did you....HOLY SHIT" he said seeing an unconciousTai.   
  
You've got to get yourself together   
  
You've got stuck in a moment   
  
And you can't get out of it   
  
"This is all my fault" said Sora "If only I didn't tell him! Why did I do that?!"   
  
"It's not your fault Sora," said Yolei sincerely "It's good you toldsomeone. He'll be fine."     
  
A few minutes later, the paramedics arrived. Joe was in-training and camerunning.   
  
"Hi...what happened?" asked Joe   
  
"Tai and Matt fought" said Izzy "Matt abused Sora and Tai told her to standup for herself and then, Matt tried to strangle Tai but TK and Kari hit Mattwith frying pans"   
  
"I see...well I guess I hafta take both of them" said Joe "Matt...why did he do this?"   
  
"He's been like this ever since his band broke up" said TK as he turned toSora "Sora, I'm very glad you decided to leave him. I wish I could leave my own brother. He's been doing the same to me and my mom when he was there. I'm so glad he visits once and a while"   
  
"Well I think you should stand up for yourself and your mother too. Yougotta do it" said Sora   
  
Don't say that later will be better   
  
Now you're stuck in a moment   
  
And you can't get out of it   
  
"We already did. Since just putting it off for the future is just stupid" said TK     
  
A few minutes later, all of the DigiDestined were in the hospital waiting for Tai. A while back, Matt had recooperated, released and arrested for three counts of domestic assault. Tai had then awakened and saw the ten smiling faces upon him. He couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Hi guys. Thanks for being here for me." said Tai "Can I be alone with Sora for a moment?" he asked    The other nine left for the two to be alone.   
  
And if the night runs over   
  
And if the day won't last   
  
And if our way should falter   
  
Along the stony pass   
  
"Thank you so much Tai!" said Sora hugging him   
  
"Don't worry Sora, he won't hurt you no more" said Tai "I'll be here foryou no matter what. If things get bad, I'll be here. If Matt tries to attackyou, I'll be here. I'll never leave you"   
  
And if the night runs over   
  
And if the day won't last   
  
And if your way should falter   
  
Along this stony pass     
  
Tai then leaned in and kissed Sora yet again. Sora kissed back. Outside the door, the other nine DigiDestined looked out and smiled. The two were finally together after all these years.   
  
"Thank goodness" said Kari taking a picture   
  
"Amen!" said Mimi "I'm so glad I was home for this"   
  
"I hope Matt doesn't hurt Sora or Tai ever again" said TK   
  
"Don't worry TK," said Joe "They'll be fine. I just know it. So will you and your mother"   
  
It's just a moment   
  
This time will pass   
  
-THE END-  
  
TasChiBandGirl: sooo....many comments  
  
Tai: I liked it!  
  
Matt: yeah well that was because it had you and Sora dating  
  
Sora: Well I liked that! :) Toei Animation sucks! They put me with YOU!  
  
Matt: You're mean *runs off to cry*  
  
TasChiBandGirl: Baby! What did you think Izzy?  
  
Izzy: *blushing* why didn't you tell me there was some Kouyako hinting?  
  
TasChiBandGirl: There is? *looks at fic* um....you're just thinkingthat...buut you gave me an idea for another fic  
  
Izzy: uh oh....  
  
Yolei: *beaming with happiness*  
  
TasChiBandGirl:  tune in next time.... 


End file.
